


Hero

by Nadja_Lee



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-02
Updated: 2004-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Jim as a hero and Blair as a hero. Double Drabble.[Printed in Bonded 5 and appearing online for the first time here]
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 6





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Nancy who betaed this even though she’s not into the Sentinel fandom. Thanks so much, lov *hugs*

# Hero

Blair on Jim 

You’re the classic hero. The kind of guy who saves children from burning buildings and helps old ladies across the street.

You’re a born leader with a natural instinct to serve and protect. You’re a hero of war, fighting to keep your country safe and lead your comrades to victory. You’ve learned how to kill in the name of justice but you’ve also learned how to heal; curing shattered bodies.

You’ve the kind of man who’ll never let an injustice go unpunished; who’ll never settle for anything less than complete freedom and justice for the tribe.

You’re **my** hero, always.

Jim on Blair 

You’re the controversial hero. You stand by your principles; you’re loyal, true and fair.

You care about others’ sufferings, wishing to change the world for the better. You think ahead, making plans that change things forever.

You’d stop a war with the weight of your words. You wish to save more than a person’s body but their soul as well. Violence is never an answer for you; you wish to enlighten people. You believe that goodness lives in all beings.

My Guide…. a man of deep thought with an emotional spirit. If angels took applications, yours would be on top.


End file.
